


Not My Decision to Make

by theaterkid821



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You're a rich girl from the upper classes of New York City. Katherine drags you along to meet the boys when the strike is starting and start a forbidden love with a certain newsboy.





	Not My Decision to Make

You walked with your friend Katherine down to the deli where she said her new friends were. “Come on (Y/N), It’ll be fun! And besides, there’s a boy there that’s just…”

“I know that Katherine, I know. You won’t shut up about him since yesterday., but I’m worried.”

“Worried? What for?”

“Well, you know how my father is…”

“(Y/N) come on. Your father isn’t gonna find out. He’s not like my father, with eyes on every corner of this city. Speaking of, if anyone asks, my last name is Plumber. They don’t know I’m a Pulitzer. They just know I work for The Sun.”

“Okay. Got it. Your secret’s safe with me.” You smile, walking with her to Jacobi’s deli. You walk in and instantly see dozens of boys all looking away from the one in blue and in a vest.

“Oh come on, Brooklyn!”

Someone else pipes up by saying, “Spot Conlon’s turf!”

There was a pause and I look at Katherine, who just shrugs, not knowing what’s going on either.

The boy in dark blue shouts out, “Finch!” And a boy with a slingshot, presumably Finch, looks up, “you tellin’ me you scared of Brooklyn?”

He scoffs, “I ain’t scared of no turf!” he pauses, looking more anxious by the second, “but that Spot Conlon gets me a little… jittery.”

“Oh, me and Davey’ll take Brooklyn.”

“Me?” a boy in surprisingly dapper clothing pipes up, “why am I the one to-”

“Why is everyone so afraid of Brooklyn?” Katherine interjects. The whole room went silent as she pulled me forward with her.

“What are you doing here?” The boy in blue says, walking towards us. “And who’s your friend? I think Racer wants to know.” They all laugh and you look towards the boy he pointed at. You see a boy with an unlit cigar in his mouth, practically drooling at your rear end. You start to march over in order to slap his face, but Katherine grabs your shoulder and brings the attention back to her and Jack.

“Asking a question. You got an answer?”

The boy scoffs, “Brooklyn is the sixth largest city in the whole world. You got Brooklyn, you hit the motherload. Say… for someone who works for The Sun, you’re spending a whole lotta’ time at The World. So what’s that about, huh?” his face turned sultry, “are you following me?”

Before I could answer for her, albeit embarrassingly, she said, “the only thing I’m following is a story.”

“Hey, you answered Jack’s question, now you answer his. Who’s the girl next to you?”

“Oh, boys, this is my friend (Y/N). (Y/N), these are the newsboys of Lower Manhattan.”

You wave shyly. “Hi… Katherine, can I talk to you? Outside?”

Katherine nods and goes into the alley with you. “Katherine, I’m sorry, but I can’t do this. You know how my father is. I just, I can’t. if I go against him-”

“I know… can you at least be here tomorrow night? These boys are gonna take one hell of a beating. And you’re the only one I know who has semi-medical training.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t seem to be something my dad would be angry at me for. I better go. You know how he is when I’m out late at night.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You left quietly, hoping no one heard you.

Someone did.

And that someone was Race.

. . .

You walk alongside Katherine as you walk to Jacobi’s. Well, that’s not the right description. Katherine was dragging you behind her with you holding your medical kit in your other hand.

You walked in to find dozens of boys lying on the tables, faces bloody and bruised. Katherine says, “alright boys, (Y/N) here is going to help patch you guys up. I’ve gotta go and make sure the article goes through. Boys entertain her.”

So there you were. Alone. With a bunch of beaten up boys.

“Alright, who’s the worst right now?”

Everyone turns their gaze to the youngest boy, no older than 10. You kneel beside him and see his arm was really badly hurt. You rip a part of your dress off to act as a sling.

One by one, you get to each and every boy, relieve all of their pain, but one boy kept insisting that he go last; Race. You respected his wishes and got to him last. As you treated each boy, they went back to the lodging house or their home. Once you got to him, you saw that he was one of the worst. “Why did you want to go last? You look like hell. No, worse than hell.”

“I’m fine. Besides, I needed to talk to you.”

“Oh?”

“I heard what you said to Katherine yesterday.”

“Oh…”

“I’s don’t get you. Yesterday you said you can’t help us. But here you are now, helping us.”

You sighed, figuring out where to start. “Race, it’s hard to explain. It just… it’s not my decision to make.”

“Huh? How is that possible?”

“It’s my dad. He… he’s very protective of his image. If I can’t prove to him that you’d win this, he wouldn’t allow me to do endorse you and aid you in the strike. This was something different in his eyes. All I can do is support my dad. So you see, it’s-”

“Not your decision to make.” He nods, understanding.

“I’m sorry Race. If it were my decision, I would have been there beside you.” You can see this look in his eye that showed you that this wasn’t just flirting with some girl. He really did care about you.

. . .

You were restless, for some reason, you couldn’t fall asleep. You were looking outside on your balcony when you saw someone walking in the street. It was around 2 in the morning, who would be awake? Then you saw them climbing up the fire escape. You panicked and went to go grab something that would vaguely act as a weapon but found only a large book. I went to pick it up, but then I saw who it was. “Race, god, you scared the hell out of me. What are you even doing here?”

“Showing you that we can win.” He hands you a paper with the title “The Children’s Crusade” on it. As you read it, you see that it was possible. They could win this. You look up at him in sheer delight and shock. He gives you a shy smile, “see? Show that to your dad and you’s’ll be fine.” You then realize the downside of this. He could get hurt. He could get really hurt. And maybe you’d never see him again. You run up to him and engulf him in a hug. You’d realized in the past day or so how much you care for him.

He hugs you back, “Woah, woah, woah, what’s wrong sweetheart? I’m right here.”

“But what about tomorrow?”

“What do you’s mean what about tomorrow? I’ll still be here?”

“What if you get hurt? What if the cops come again? What if-” you were cut off by his lips on yours. You wanted to pull him closer, but he pulled back just as quickly as he pulled you in.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize… can I just… let me…” you stroke his cheek, asking him for permission. Instead of answering you, he kissed you again, this time for longer and more passionately.

His vest and suspenders were off quite quickly, but when you went to unbutton his overshirt, he broke the kiss and pulled away again, “woah, are you’s sure about this?” You nod, never more sure of anything in your life. He nods, “okay…” then he gives you that smile, the one that makes your heart melt every time you see it and kisses you again. As you go back to unbutton his overshirt, he starts on your dress and undergarments. In no time at all, you are both naked and unafraid. He hovers above you and looks at you for permission one last time. You give your nod of consent and he pushes him self into you slowly. Inch by inch, you can feel the stretch, and you love it.

It started off slow and filled with love, but soon sped up to be full of desire and lust. But just like everything, the end had to come. You both came very quickly and he flopped on the bed beside you. You curled into him and you both sighed contently. He then coughed, as if to get your attention.

“(Y/N), I want you’s to know that this… this ain’t just a one-time thing for me. I really do cares about you. And I know your father probably ain’t gonna approve of this but-”

“To hell with him. I like you too, that’s all that matters.” You smiled and soon drifted off with him, happier than ever.

When you woke up in the morning, Race was gone, but a note was left on your bedside table. It was very sloppy, but you could make it out:

(Y/N),

I know I had to leave early and I’m sorry. I had to go to the strike thing. If you could make it, I’d love to walk with you around the city tonight. Meet me by Jacobi’s at 7?

Love,

Anthony (Race)

You sighed and held the letter close. God, you were falling for this boy. When you went to put the letter away, you saw that he got up in such a hurry that he left his overshirt here. You went to pick it up, it still smelled like him. You put it in a drawer where none of the servants would think to look and went to go get ready for the day.


End file.
